


Lost and Found

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: It sure is convenient that Peter and Harley are old enough to keep an eye on their sister while Tony and Bucky do their shopping. Right up until it isn’t.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills a square for the Tony Stark Bingo! Full header in the end notes.

Tony spotted Bucky as they were approaching the mall food court from opposite directions. Grinning, he put a little extra pep in his step to catch up to his husband. “Did you find the pants you wanted?”

“Sort of. They didn’t have ‘em in my size, but I placed an order for a couple of pairs. They should be in next week. How about you, did you find something for the wedding?”

Tony nodded. “Found the most gorgeous wine decanter, Pep’ll love it.”

“Awesome. Ready to find the kids and get some ice cream?”

“You bet. Boy, am I glad the boys are old enough to keep an eye on Morgan. Can you imagine what a nightmare it would have been, having to bring her along for the tedious shit?”

“You’d’ve had to buy a lot more than a decanter once she got bored, I can tell you that,” Bucky agreed.

Tony was chuckling as they rounded the corner into the food court, and then he stopped laughing completely. Peter and Harley were standing in the middle of the food court, apparently arguing... and Morgan was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is your sister?” Tony demanded, lengthening his stride.

Both boys looked up with identical _oh shit we’re in for it now_ expressions.

“It’s not our fault!” Harley said quickly, taking half a step back.

“She wanted to play hide and seek,” Peter said, gaze flicking from Tony’s face to just over Tony’s shoulder, where Bucky was probably putting on his scariest angry-Dad face.

“You encouraged Morgan to go hide in some random spot in the _mall?_ ” Bucky growled. “Have you taken leave of your senses _entirely?_ She could be _anywhere!_ ”

“No! We made her promise to stay in the food court!” Peter protested.

“And we were the ones hiding, not her! She was It!” Harley added.

“And we hid in, like the most _obvious_ spots possible, but she didn’t find us! And when I looked, I didn’t see her anywhere!”

“And we were just trying to figure out how to go look for her, but--”

“ _Attention, shoppers,_ ” the mall’s PA system crackled, “ _will the family of Morgan Stark-Barnes please come to the customer service desk? Repeat--_ ”

“That’s just at the other end of the court,” Tony said, already heading that way. Bucky and the boys followed at his heels.

Sure enough, there was Morgan, holding the hand of a security guard. She made a little excited hop when she saw them and pointed. The security guard let go of her hand and she ran to them, brushing past Tony to grab at her brothers’ shirts. “Found you!” she laughed. “Now you’re both It!”

Tony’s mouth fell open. Bucky was pinching at the bridge of his nose as if to stave off an oncoming headache.

“Morgan, did you... did you deliberately report yourself as lost so you could win at hide-and-seek?”

“Yep!” she said proudly. “Can we get ice cream now?”

Tony exchanged looks with his husband.

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky said, sighing. “But while we eat it, we’re gonna have us some very serious talk about what is and _is not_ allowed when we’re at the mall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lost and Found  
> by @27dragons  
> Card 4027  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900820  
> Square: A2 - Found Family  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Rating: G  
> Tags/Warnings: Established relationship, AU - no powers, domestic fluff  
> Summary: It sure is convenient that Peter and Harley are old enough to keep an eye on their sister while Tony and Bucky do their shopping. Right up until it isn’t.  
> Wordcount: 527


End file.
